


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] A Conversation

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo just started working at the café that Tsukishima is a regular customer.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Cafe.

“Excuse me,” the blonde man started when he got to the counter. “You forgot the strawberry on this…”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologized. “Let me get you another one.”

“Is that Tsukishima?” Suga called from the back.

“Hi, Sugawara,” Tsukishima greeted.

“Kuroo, can you give him several?” Suga asked as he stuck his head out to wave at Tsukishima.

“Uh…several…how many?” Kuroo asked a bit confused.

“Five please,” Tsukishima requested shamelessly from the counter.

“You know that’s a no can do, Tsukishima,” Suga chided. “Three, Kuroo. Just three.” 

Kuroo had just started working at a café. Suga told him that Tsukishima was a regular there and that Kuroo should probably memorize this order.

Honestly, Kuroo wasn’t all that interested in that ‘regular customer’ the first time he came by. He wasn’t particularly friendly or unfriendly, and he didn’t talk much at all. He came, ordered his strawberry shortcake and went to sit down. 

But work always has down time and the café was no exception. Kuroo’s eyes had wandered. It wasn’t Kuroo’s fault that his eyes had landed on Tsukishima taking pictures of his cake. It wasn’t his fault Tsukishima had smiled. It wasn’t his fault that a random gust of wind had blown Kuroo’s receipt over to Tsukishima. The blonde had made a small comment when Kuroo grabbed the receipt from his table. That was the start of it. And maybe, it had been Kuroo’s fault for looking a little too long in Tsukishima’s eyes it was considered gazing. He gazed and fell into the golden abyss.

“Here you go,” Kuroo said as he handed Tsukishima the strawberries. “Suga didn’t say anything about 4 strawberries,” Kuroo winked and that forbidden smile beamed on the blonde’s face.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima said, trying to control his excitement before he added jokingly, “I’m not going to tip you though.” 

“I’m not asking for a tip,” Kuroo whispered and caught the Tsukishima’s eyes, the golden galaxy luring Kuroo in. Maybe his words had much more an impact than he intended. 

“What are you asking for?”

“A conversation.”

Tsukishima bit back a smile and redirected his focus on the strawberry. “Aren’t you on the clock? Sugawara will get angry.” 

With Tsukishima’s fair skin, Kuroo could see his cheeks and ears burning.

“It doesn’t need to be now.”

“When does it need to be?”

“When you leave,” Kuroo grins. “When I leave. When we meet.”

“Ok,” Tsukishima nodded, almost too cutely Kuroo had to take a step back in case he grabbed him. Kuroo’s heart pounded way too hard, his hands sweated way too much, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“God, you’re blinding me,” Oikawa teased when Kuroo walked to the back. 

“Please don’t tell Suga.”

“Course I won’t. He’ll kill me for not stopping you.” 

Kuroo sighed. He was glad Oikawa was an understanding friend. But now he owed this friend a drink.

“I know his instagram, too. If you’re interested…” Oikawa offered up. Honestly, Kuroo wanted to get the information, but he turned it down. He’ll get it himself.

When Tsukishima finished eating his cake, he went to the counter, still dodging Kuroo’s eyes, and thanked him again. 

“Are you free tonight?” Kuroo asked, leaning over the counter to close the gap between them. His hands were sweating again, and he hoped Tsukishima couldn’t see his hands trembling on the counter. But Tsukishima did.

“It’s already tonight,” Tsukishima laughed lightly and redirected his eyes to look at Kuroo. 

“Are you free right now?”

“Maybe,” Tsukishima said and extended his hand to Kuroo’s. “You get off in 30 minutes right?”  
Something inside Kuroo melted when Tsukishima’s hand came into contact with his. No, everything inside him melted, dissolved, and he wasn’t sure this was reality anymore.

“Kuroo, it’s pretty slow today, you can leave early if you want to,” Oikawa hollered conveniently from the back.

“I’m off in two minutes.”

“I’ll wait out front, Kuroo,” Tsukishima smiled and Kuroo swore his heart stopped pumping.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually decided to write Cafe before starting the Ds. Now, to write the next fics.


End file.
